The rapid and accurate measurement of biomarkers in biological samples provides information to quantify chemical entities, to facilitate early disease detection, and to gain insights into biology at the systems level. One approach to detecting such biomarkers includes using diagnostic magnetic resonance (DMR) technology. DMR has been developed as a platform to quantitatively and rapidly detect molecular biomarkers in biological samples. Based on the principle of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), DMR measures the relaxation time (longitudinal T1 or transverse T2) of proton spin in samples under a static magnetic field, in which biological targets of interest are labeled with target-specific magnetic particles (e.g., nanoparticles). Samples that contain magnetic particle-labeled biological targets have shorter relaxation times, as the NMR signal decays faster in the time domain. However, in some cases, changes in environmental and system temperatures lead to fluctuations in the static magnetic field. Such magnetic field fluctuations induce measurement artifacts. Accordingly, measurements obtained in the absence of a controlled environment may not be reliable. Furthermore, efforts to control the environmental and system temperatures increase cost and size of DMR systems, such that they are not desirable for point-of-care use.